Alone for good?
by Chetari
Summary: She had to move again. Not a week into the new school year and they were already moving. She hated leaving her friends. 'No friends this time. Never again' she thought. Can she keep the promise to herself though?
1. Another New School

Don't Own Inuyasha. But I do own my flying monkeys!

Chapter 1: Another New School

A soft pounding woke the girl up minutes before her alarm was set to do the job. She shot out of bed making sure to turn off the annoying object before heading for the shower.

Once she got out she slipped into her gray shirt saying 'Don't let your mind wander… …it's waaaay too small to be out on it's own' with a picture of a small brain that had an arrow with the words 'Your brain.' She put on her baggy blue jeans and her favorite black ankle boots from Sketchers.

She went through her jewelry grabbing some of those dark blue plastic bracelets. She also had on a claddaugh ring showing she's single and her favorite Celtic cross, both of which she never took off.

Grabbing her backpack she left her room to head downstairs pounding on her brothers' door on the way. "Sota, get your but out of bed or you're walking!" she hollered through the door before heading down the stairs for breakfast. She quickly finished eating and waited by the door for her brother.

"I'm leaving in…5…4…3…2…"she stated starting a count down.

"I'm here, stop counting," her brother said from right next to her. "Bye mom!" they both shouted as they head out the door.

**(Céad míle fáilte romhat!)**

After dropping her younger brother off at the elementary school she continued driving to the high school. She wasn't looking forward to today. Only a week into the new school year and her parents informed her that they were moving to Tokyo. She had informed all her friends of course but she hadn't told them that she didn't want to go. She remembered telling her best friend Ayumi that it was just an opportunity to meet new people. Ayumi had been her first friend when she moved to Kyoto from the Americas. Before then she had absolutely no friends. She decided to keep it that way this time. Leave all the heartbreak for someone else when she moved again.

Her dad was in the Air Force and they never stayed in the same place for long. Lost in her thoughts as she was she didn't realize she had reached the school. The honking from the car behind her brought her out of her daze. She shook her head then drove off to find a parking spot.

**(Céad míle fáilte romhat!)**

Getting out of her car after parking it in a visitors slot she took a deep breath before walking into the school. Her first stop was the main office of course. She waited behind a few other students before finally making it to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the lady said from behind the desk giving a cheery smile.

"I'm the new student, Kagome Higurashi." She answered without returning the smile.

"All righty then." The secretary said without losing her exuberance. "I'll just get you your schedule and everything and you can head on out."

Kagome took the papers from the lady and left the office without another word. After glancing at her schedule she looked around to find her locker. She quickly found and opened it on the first try. Putting her books away she made sure to grab her things for her next two classes. Before she got a chance to close the locker someone did it for her. She looked around but found no one nearby till she saw what almost looked like the back of her own head. Glancing again and not seeing it a second time she shrugged it off and headed for her homeroom.

She sat down at a desk and lay her head down with her headphones on waiting for school to start as she wrote in her notebook. She paid no attention as the rest of the class started coming in until someone pulled her headphones off. She looked up abruptly staring at a tall girl with black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail wearing a pink tank with a white bunny and tight khaki capri's.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked calmly with very minimal venom to her voice.

"You're in my seat." the girl said glaring back with unconcealed venom dripping from every word.

"Oh, are these seats assigned?"

"Just this one."

Rolling her eyes Kagome slid her headphones back on and attempted to go back to her writing. She was again interrupted when the girl took her notebook. That made Kagome stand up fists at her side looking at the girl with a death glare.

"Give that back." she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I don't think so. It might be an interesting read." the girl replied. Kagome made a swift move taking her notebook back before sitting down.

"Find a different seat. I got this one now." By now the whole class was watching the altercation.

"Take your seats now class." the teacher announced as she walked in.

"Miss. O'Colin, this girl took my seat." the tall girl announced. The teacher looked up looking at the two and now noticing what had the classes' attention.

"The seats are not assigned Kikyo. I'm sure you can find another or do I need to start assigning seats?" Kikyo grimaced before taking another seat across the room from Kagome. Kagome had sat back down in that time after putting her headphones away and continued writing in her notebook. "Sorry to interrupt you Miss but would you mind introducing yourself."

Sighing quietly in exasperation Kagome stood by her desk. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here from Kyoto." With that she sat down and resumed writing in her notebook.

"Alright then. Thank you." Miss.O'Colins replied before starting role call.


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2: Lunch

So far so good, she thought watching all the other students sit in their groups as she sat up in the tree she chose. As she ate her lunch she saw the Kikyo girl that had complained about her taking her seat in their first class.

Watching the girl heading for a group of three she noticed that if she looked into the girls face she could almost be looking in the mirror. There were slight differences though like the other girl was taller and had straighter hair. They both had black hair and pale complections though. From that distance she couldn't get a good look at her eyes. The sight made Kagome shudder for a second but after assesing that the girl was prettier than herself she shrugged it off as a normal occurence.

**(Fáilte ar ais)**

Kikyo walked toward her boyfriends group of friends thinking about that new girl from earlier. It got her frustrated to find out the new girl looked just like her except with wavier hair and prettier features. Her eyes were a greenish blue too, almost hazel. Kikyo knew a lot of guys would go for her but as she had watched the girl it seemed to her that Kagome didn't want any friends. But at the rate the girl was going she would probably get the whole school for enemies.

When she got to the group she sat down leaning against her guy. She sighed quietly but her boyfriends acute hearing from his demon father caught the sound.

"What's up, Kikyo?" he asked turning towards her.

"The new girl actually," Kikyo said looking up. She watched the new girl as she gazed around the schoolyard from her perch in the tree. "She's eating lunch in a tree."

"Really?" his friend said. The other guy looked around in the trees hoping the new girl would be wearing a skirt and he could see. Sadly though, his girlfriend figured it out before he could find her. She smacked him upside the head knocking him unconscious for the fifth time that day.

"Geez, Sango do you always have to knock him out?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I do." Sango said giving him a light glare. "And I think you know why."

Inuyasha shrugged turning his attention back to his girlfriend. Kikyo had watched the whole thing but just took it as the every day occurrence that it was. Seeing that she had Inuyasha's attention again she continued. "She's strange too. She took my seat in first period and I kind of got angry with her. Then as I watched her I noticed during the classes that I had with her that whenever someone talked to her she would just ignore them."

"You're right Kikyo. That is strange." Sango said coming into the conversation. She looked over at Kikyo with a raised brow. "You don't get frustrated with people over a seat normally. Why this time?"

"She looks just like you." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah 'cept for a few things are different. She looks prettier than me I think." Kikyo said sadly. She looked towards her boyfriend through her downcast lashes waiting for him to say something.

"Nah, you're the pretty one." Inuyasha said looking back down at his girlfriend with a small smile. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before going back to his lunch.

**(Fáilte ar ais)**

Kagome watched the short discussion in Kikyo's group with a sad expression. She wished she could have a relationship like that. The last time she even got close was a mistake. It was when they were over in America and he hadn't been willing to wait till she was ready to advance the relationship.

The guy Kikyo leaned against was really cute though. Long white hair and a muscular build he looked to be almost six feet tall. The cutest thing she saw though were the two triangle puppy ears perched on his head.

She knew she would never get to date him though. It looked like Kikyo's relationship was a good one. There was no chance they would break up. Heck, if Japan was anything like what she had seen in America they could already be engaged or sleeping with each other. The thought made her cringe. Every time she thought of people sleeping together it gave her a very perverted mental picture thanks to her group of friends from America.

"Hey!" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked around for the source of the call. Exasperated she finally looked down to the base of her tree. She saw a boy almost as tall as Kikyo's boyfriend though not as cute. He had brownish colored hair and dark colored eyes. He had a muscular build that led down to... Wait, was that a tail?

"What?" she asked raising a delicate brow at him.

"What are you doing up there?" the boy asked her.

"Eating lunch. What does it look like?" she said with a confused tone.

"Ummm...heh hehe," he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at the ground before looking back up at her. He finally seemed to have made a decision and jumped into the tree beside her. Startled out of her wits she fell backwards out of the tree and would have landed on her butt had her parents not put her through gymnastics. She caught a tree branch and almost held on but having not been in practice for a while her fingers slipped and in the end she still landed on her rump.

"YOU JERK! WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?" she screamed at him angry as Hades dogs. She stood up rubbing her butt as she went to gather her things looking angry as all get out.

"I...uh..." the guy now occupying her tree stuttered as he watched her. As she looked up she noticed him blushing and normally would have stopped and started apologizing for yelling at him but she remembered her resolution at the last second. She also noticed that her scream had gotten her the attention of the whole schoolyard. She settled for just plain glaring at him before she turned and stomped off towards the school for her next class.

**(Fáilte ar ais)**

Sighing sadly he jumped down from the tree. Looking around he saw that the girl had brought the attention of the whole school upon him stuttering like a fool.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he yelled letting out a low growl for anyone near who tried to stick around. Of course, Inuyasha's group ignored the yelling and growling and came over to talk.

"Hey Kouga," a female voice said behind him. "What were you trying to accomplish by jumping in the tree beside her anyway?"

He turned around and saw Ayame. She had bright red hair with shimmering green eyes and a very pale complexion. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen till he saw that bitch up in the trees. He was glad he had been up in the tree when the girl screamed though that hadn't helped much. "I just wanted to talk to her, Sheesh. Most people like to talk when they're on the same level Ayame."

"Sorry, I was just asking." she pouted. Kouga ignored her and just headed into the school avoiding Inuyasha's group as he normally did. Inuyasha was a cool guy to hang out with but he hated when Kikyo was in the picture. The girl was always right next to him and always seemed to have to have at least a hand on him. Apparently with Kikyo physical contact was a must.

**(Fáilte ar ais)**

Inuyasha watched Kouga head off and wondered why he had left when he had seen them coming. Glancing down at Kikyo in confusion he suddenly remembered Kouga didn't like her. He sighed quietly and decided he needed to talk to Kouga anyway.

"Come on Miroku," Inuyasha said startling Miroku into taking his hand quickly away from Sango's rear end. "We'll see you girls later."

He gave Kikyo a small kiss on the cheek before heading off into the school following Kouga's sent. He heard Miroku shuffling slowly behind him.

"Where are we going Inuyasha? It's not time for classes yet." Miroku asked.

"We're following Kouga. I wanted to talk to him but apparently he doesn't want to talk around Kikyo." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, yeah. When are you gunna break up with her anyway?"

"I don't know. I was gunna do it today but then the new girl showed up." Inuyasha said exasperated before they finally caught up with Kouga. "Hey, Kouga, wait up!"

Kouga turned around to see Inuyasha thankfully alone except for Miroku. He waited calmly till the other two caught up to him. "What's up?"

"What were you trying to do with the new girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno. Just trying to talk, I geuss. Is it just me or does she seem kind of unsocial?" Kouga asked.

"Kikyo said she seemed to be doing that to a bunch of people. She might as well just inform the school she's gunna blow us all up." Miroku replied. "She's hot though ain't she?"

"Yeah." the other two answered sighing as they started to stare into space picturing the new girl.

"She's a bitch though. Did you see the way she acted when I was talking to her?"

"You jumped into the tree without warning Kouga. What did you expect?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga shrugged.

"Oh well. Let's head to class." Inuyasha followed the other two as they started talking about various things. He tried to stay focused but he just couldn't get that girl out of his head. He needed to break up with Kikyo soon if he was going to do anything with the girl even if she didn't want friends.


	3. A Mystery in the New Girl

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. It takes me forever to figure out how to continue stories. I will not abandon any stories I post on the net though. I plan on publishing a book someday and I want to see how people react to my stories first. Enjoy this next chapter though.

**Chapter 3: A Mystery in the New Girl **

A constant beeping alerted her ears as she sat on the toilet causing her to groan in frustration. "I forgot to turn off the alarm clock. Dang it," Kagome muttered to herself as she finished, heading to turn it off before hopping in the shower. When she exited she put on her usual jewelry after putting on her chosen clothes for the day, a pair of baggy black pants with a bunch of chains on them along with a tight black tank top that said LUCK with a four leaf clover on it. Adding a pair of large hoop earrings she headed down the stairs for breakfast. Her brother had already gotten up and was waiting for her downstairs.

"Alright. Let's go." Slipping her favorite sketchers on and grabbing the keys to her '69 mustang convertible she headed out the door with her little brother in tow.

"Bye mom," they both called as they headed out the door. **She reached the school in record time today after dropping her brother off. Finding the tree she had sat in for lunch the day before she climbed up. She put her headphones on and started writing in her notebook as she waited for the first bell to ring.**

**(Dia dhuit) **

**Inuyasha got off his bike putting down the kickstand after parking next to a nice classic mustang. He studied it for a moment not recognizing it before heading for the school. He looked around for his friends before deciding to sit beneath a large tree and wait for them to get there. As he waited he thought about how he was going to break up with Kikyo. He liked her well enough but something wasn't right with their relationship. He didn't feel he could trust her. He leaned his head back as he thought and noticed something up in the tree. 'Hey, it's the new girl. What was her name again?' he thought watching her for a while. As he watched her from below she turned her gaze on him raising a delicate eyebrow. He was about to say something when he realized he didn't know her name. "Shit," he muttered to himself. She raised her brow a bit higher before moving something away from her ear. **

**"Excuse me?" she asked watching him. **

**"Uhh…I… don't know your name," he answered lamely. **

**"So?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the unexpected answer. He hadn't expected her to hear him in the first place especially since she had apparently been listening to music when he said it. **

**"Well, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. Can I ask your name?" **

**"You can ask," she answered. He waited a while for her to continue. **

**"Well?" **

**"Well what?" **

**"Aren't you gunna tell me your name?" he asked impatiently. **

**"You haven't asked yet," she answered calmly. **

**"Yes I have." **

**"No, you asked if you could ask my name. Not what my name is." He spluttered silently at her answer for a moment before letting out a light growl. He was about to cross his arms across when he let them fall at the sound of an answering growl from the girl in the tree. He looked up startled. It stopped as soon as he heard it start almost. He shook his head before looking back up at the girl assuming he was imaging things. **

**"Fine, what is your name?" he finally asked scowling slightly. **

**"Kagome Higurashi," she answered. After hearing the bell ring he watched as she gathered her things up before jumping lightly out of the tree landing beside him. She leaned forward till he could feel her breath tickle his cheek bone. "By the way, don't challenge unless you plan to go through with it." **

**With that she walked off into the school. He stood there startled for a moment before he hurried off to class. **

**(Dia dhuit) **

Kouga stood a few feet away from where Inuyasha had been only moments before feeling somehow betrayed. He had practically told Inuyasha that he was going to try for the girl the day before. Heck, the whole school probably knew by now with what happened at lunch yesterday. Sighing dejectedly he continued on his way to class.

**(Dia dhuit) **

Class had started but somehow Inuyasha just couldn't pay attention to what he was doing. Shop was his favorite class and he could normally always concentrate but after what happened under the tree outside the school this morning he couldn't stop thinking about the new girl. He had thought he imagined her growl but when she jumped out of the tree it just confused him more when she mentioned that he challenged her. He had challenged her but it wasn't one he would normally have gone through with. When she had answered with a confirming growl he grew confused. She smelled completely human to him and that did not explain her knowledge of what he had meant with his growl. Then when she had leaned towards him her breath had made his skin tingle in a pleasant way.

The door to the classroom opened then surprising him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head at the sound he went back to work. He ignored the quiet murmuring over at the teachers' desk but had to look up when someone pulled a chair out at his table. He was the only one assigned to this table at the moment. He looked at the new girl startled when she sat down. She was the last person he had expected to see. The teacher stood slightly behind her.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to let Kagome join you on this project. We're only making models of houses right now so I don't see that we need her to start her own when we're half way through and you're the only one without a partner on this project," the teacher explained before leaving the two to work on the project. Inuyasha showed her what he was doing and then they both set to work on the small house.

"What was that about a challenge this morning?" he asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she put a wall together.

"You jumped out of that tree and started talking about challenging."

"How do you not know? You're the one who issued it."

"How do you even know about them? You're just a human." She ignored him for a while as they continued working as if she didn't know how to answer. Soon enough the bell rang to end class and everyone was heading out the door.

"Says who?" she asked quietly. He had to strain his ears almost in order to hear her. She walked past him into the hall before he had a chance to respond. He stared after her confused. 'If she wasn't a human then how come she didn't smell like a demon?' he thought to himself as he left the room for his next class.


	4. A Growing Curiosity

**Chapter 4: A Growing Curiosity**

**She sat high in a tall tree that was growing behind a shrine. No one knew she was up there at the moment. At least that was what she thought. _Why did I practically tell him? Baka Kagome,_ she berated herself. She sometimes did not feel her instincts were accurate. No one could know her secret. Not even her mother or brother knew. It was much more complicated than people thought. Sighing sadly she closed her eyes trying to sleep a little before her nightly practice.**

**(Nach breá an lá é?)**

He stared gloomily out his bedroom window. Before that new girl had come he had been planning on breaking up with Kikyo. Now it didn't seem like that would happen. If he knew his luck he would be out of a girlfriend permanently if he did that now. He growled lowly as his brother's scent entered his room. "What do you want, bastard?"

"Who is this new girl at your school?" his half-brother asked with his usual ice cold voice. Inuyasha looked over at him surprised at his interest.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked the full demon intruding in his room. He received no response as his brother just stood there watching him. "Higurashi Kagome. She moved here from Kyoto. That's all she told anyone in her classes. I managed to talk to her the other day and she knows more about demons than any human I know. Plus she practically told me that she wasn't human in class today."

Silence landed smoothly in the room as he watched his brother for a response. He got none though as usual before the bastard was turning to walk out.

"I hope you remember that it's your school too. Or did you forget that when you decided to skip school the last two days," he said loudly as his brother left the room. The door was slammed shut behind him. Inuyasha stared at the closed door as his brother had confused him yet again with his odd interest. First it was that little orphan girl abandoned in the streets now this new girl at school. _Kami, I hope he doesn't plan on letting this one live here._

**(Nach breá an lá é?)**

She again sat in her usual tree before school. It was her favorite tree on the grounds. It wasn't like the goshinboku at home but it was still in the center of everything. The foliage on it was full almost completely hiding her from view and yet it still let her watch everyone on the grounds. The only problem was that it sometimes brought unwanted attention. She's only been at this school two days and she was already having problems with boys coming up to her tree. Thankfully girls normally stayed away from other girls in trees for some reason.

She watched as yet another male was approaching her tree. He looked like her woods partner, Inuyasha. It seemed that long white hair was apparently quite common with inu-demons. Planning on ignoring the apparently dominating male she settled back into her tree as she turned up her music.

**(Nach breá an lá é?)**

He watched the girl as he approached the tree remembering what his brother had said. She was apparently a curiosity and should be dealt with accordingly. As he stopped under the tree he saw she was leaning back obviously ignoring him even though he had seen her watching him. He stood staring at the girl a few moments trying to determine the best way to get her attention. Having decided he simply sat down waiting for the girl to come down to go to classes.

**(Nach breá an lá é?)**

After not hearing anyone's voice attempting to disturb her she looked down at the base of the tree only to she the youkai sitting there as he did some homework or something. She raised her eyebrow slightly in confusion before she leaned back again enjoying her music as she wrote. Not long after that the bell to warn that classes were starting rang forcing her to jump down from the tree. She attempted to jump in front of the white haired guy in front of her but somehow managed to land in his lap. He did not seem the least disturbed especially considering he had one arm around her waist.

"Kindly remove your arm sir before I remove it for you," she said as she added a slight growl to her voice. He made sure to leave his arm around her but took note to be cautious. The woman apparently was not very social.

"Not until you explain to me how it is you can growl like a demon when you are clearly human," he said in his usual icy tone. He listened to her as the growling stopped hoping that she planned on answering him. He looked down at her as he waited for an answer to see a dark black head. He could not see her face at the moment. Her hair was tucked behind her apparently human ears however proving what he had originally thought with the girl being human. He slowly noticed an intense burning sensation on his arm as he sat waiting. As the burning intensified he brought his arm away to find a nice burn horizontal along his forearm. The girl stood as he looked at her and found her holding a red hot dagger in her hand. A low menacing growl rose among the crowd that seemed to have formed. It was small but it was still a crowd.

"No, if you don't already know then you don't need to. By the way you don't have to be human to look human," she said and left after giving him and everyone else in the crowd a warning growl. He watched the woman leave and found he was even more intrigued by her behavior. He made to follow her into the school after giving the crowd another warning growl to make them disperse. As he entered the school he could not find this Higurashi girl anywhere.


	5. A Curious Youkai

**Chapter 5: A Curious Youkai**

Kagome had made sure to leave and get to her class before the demon could follow her and catch up. Something was trying to get her to stay but she had recognized that as a want of friendship with the person and she had determined not to make any friends this time around. No one was stopping her she was just tired of all the tears. The smell of tears had always aggravated her especially when they came from herself. That was normally the case whenever she left a group of friends. Her dad had told her they wouldn't be moving again but she had never trusted him when he said that anymore. It was the same line every time they had moved the last four times. Nothing ever stayed the same in her life.

She watched as everyone around sat in there groups of friends before leaving the cafeteria for her favorite tree in the back of the school. Guys had been bothering her the last couple of days but hopefully with her display this morning with that inu youkai they would leave her alone.

* * *

He wasn't hungry and instead just headed straight outside hoping to try another confrontation with the strange newcomer. He scented the air in an attempt to find her but when he looked around her couldn't see her. Her scent was there but she was nowhere to be seen. Until he looked up into the tree she was in this morning. 'Apparently she has a liking of trees.' He noticed that she was ignoring her surroundings again with some infernal contraption sitting atop her head. Most wouldn't notice her headphones as they were the same color as her hair and almost blended in. He silently jumped into the tree landing on a sturdy branch just a foot above her head. She didn't make any acknowledgement that he was there confirming his suspicion that she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

She had felt the movement in the tree but as she knew who it was she had decided to ignore him yet again. It had pretty much worked this morning. At least he wasn't sitting under the tree so she wouldn't be falling into his lap again.

* * *

He sat and dangled one of his long legs in front of her face so that it blocked her view of her journal. He knew this would annoy her at the least.

* * *

The foot dangling in front of her made her let loose a warning growl but the male above her seemed to be ignoring her. 'No one ever takes me seriously.'

"Would you mind moving your foot?" she asked rather rudely. She looked up at him and saw him glance down at her. His eyebrow rose as she glared at him. She heard him scoff and let out a growl like the one that Inuyasha had given her yesterday. Normally she wouldn't challenge someone but this time she thought she would make an exception. No one had ever beaten her and most likely no one was able to. Most never accepted her challenge as a result. She wasn't shocked as an answer to her challenge was given. He accepted.

* * *

He hadn't expected her to growl at him but when the challenge came forth he knew he wouldn't back down. 'This Sessho-Maru never backs down.' He had never been beaten except by his father. And he was very close to beating his father. Both of them jumped down from the tree to face each other.

"When and where?" she asked him. As the one being challenged he was allowed that decision as well as what the weapons would be.

"Here and now." He stated calmly. Fighting was allowed at this school as long as there were no serious injuries and no one died. Everyone who went here knew that. Fights did not happen often but when they did any classes in session were pretty much canceled as everyone would turn out to watch. He watched her raise an eyebrow and he could smell a slight bit of unease coming from her but he could tell that wouldn't stop her. She glanced around a moment at the people currently surrounding them.

"Alright," she said calmly as she turned her gaze back to him. "And weapons?"

"None are allowed on school grounds so we must resort to our own abilities without such." She shrugged and turned away from him and walked toward a clearer area where there weren't so many trees. He had known his curiousity would one day get the better of him but he would be damned if this was going to be the day. He followed and faced the girl standing about five feet away from her as the rest of the school stood around to watch including the teachers.

* * *

Kagome found this odd but no odder than the fact that fighting was actually allowed. She took her desired position in preparation for the fight as the demon across from her did the same.

"What is your name, gaijin?" he asked. She had assumed he would call her ninjen but apparently he knew that would have been a worse insult right before a battle when her growls said that she was not human.

"Higurashi Kagome," she said calmly knowing that in any battle between just two that names should be exchanged. "And yours?"

"Takahashi Sessho-Maru."

She snorted at his tone. He had assumed she already knew. The only Takahashi she knew was that Inuyasha boy. "So you're that hanyou's brother? At least you didn't back down as he did."

* * *

He watched the girl carefully not saying anything in response to her words. His brother never did follow through with any challenges, even if he had issued them.

* * *

They circled each waiting for the other to strike first. Kagome had less patience than she would like to admit though. She attempted to strike first but was blocked by the youkai she was up against. She controlled her anger making sure that it didn't get in the way of her fighting. He threw in some demonic attacks that she dodged easily. The crowd around them grew as the battle continued. He watched her carefully knowing that he had to watch for any mistakes she might make. She was fast and did not use any special attacks in the battle so far. It seemed that she was his match. That was until she decided to start using her demonic abilities. She normally wouldn't use them with so many present. Something to her that it was time to stop hiding however. As she let out an attack of acid claws a low light seemed to surround her. Everyone watched and was completely shocked. All the demons could now smell the demoness battling Sessho-Maru. There was no longer anything human about her. An inu demoness landed facing the male youkai that now had blood dripping from his face. He had not been able to dodge the attack. It was not expected.

He looked at the female inu across from him just in time to see her disappear. Before he could react she had him pinned with her claws ready to pierce his throat if he moved.

"Submit," she growled to him. He glared at her icily while everyone stared shocked at the outcome. No one had ever beaten him.

"No." She glared at him with a stare colder than his own. She saw him as not worth her time any longer.

"Then we will fight every day until you either submit or find the ability to beat me. I do not kill unless I plan on eating." She let him up before turning away. He watched the full inu demoness walk away. He had found respect for her when he was beaten but he would never submit to a female. He looked around snarling at all present to see his failure in a fight. His instincts told him to kill them all but he refrained. He would beat this female. And she would submit to him.


	6. New Enemies

Chapter 6: New Enemies 

She sighed blowing a section of hair from her eyes as she watched the crowd of students and teachers head back into the school. The tall male she followed with her eyes. She could sense the determination to defeat her and make her submit in him. No one had managed such a thing before. She thought it highly unlikely that he would manage it.

* * *

The bitch had left as soon as the battle had finished. 'No one defeats this Sessho-Maru,' he thought bitterly to himself. It had never been done before. Then this female hiding her demonic traits from everyone comes and manages what his father has a hard time doing. He paused under a tree on the school grounds as he pulled out his ringing cell phone. 'Inuyasha of course,' he thought as he answered the annoying contraption.

"Hello," he grated out to the hanyou on the other side.

"You might want to get home soon."

"And why is that?"

"It's already all over the school and I've got the feeling that our wonderful father has already found out," the half-breed answered with his usual sarcasm concerning their father. Sessho-Maru hung up without saying anything and silently started heading home. The hanyou was right. Their father would already know.

* * *

She watched as her newest enemy made his way off campus. Something didn't seem completely right with that but she couldn't follow as someone stood at the entrance to the roof watching her.

"So, you're a youkai, huh?" She recognized the voice immediately as that annoying hanyou from the other day.

"And your point is?" she asked calmly as she turned to face him.

"You're not in danger because of it. Not here anyway. Most of us go to this school because of what we are."

"You have no idea why I hide my identity."

"No I don't but you just defeated my older brother, the second strongest demon anyone at this school knows. My father's the strongest and even he has problems defeating him. I would like to know who you are to defeat my brother so easily?"

She just stood there staring at him. Without answering she walked right past him to disappear through the door behind him leaving him to stand there, gaping like a fish.

* * *

Sessho-Maru stood facing his father waiting for the inevitable. No one had ever beaten him so quickly without even breaking a sweat. The fact that it was a female did not help. It made it even more unbearable. His father sat at his desk watching his son and heir.

"Why have we not heard of this woman before?" his father asked with a strong anger added to his voice.

"She masked herself to appear in every way human until quite near the end of our battle this afternoon."

"How?" He didn't answer. This did not bode well for the Western lord and heir. It was a threat to their territories. He did not mean to let his discomfort show but his defeat by the inu demoness had broken through his shields that held his emotions. This did not go unnoticed by his father. "She made you submit?"

"She wanted him to," Inuyasha answered for his elder brother as he entered the room. The lord looked towards his younger son wanting him to elaborate. "He refused. She then stated that they would fight every day until he either submitted or defeated her. She doesn't kill unless she plans to eat."

As the words sunk in the Lord of the Western Lands let out a roar of challenge to all demons in the land. All that lived peacefully would back down. This challenge was meant only for the youkai bitch who had disgraced his son. And it was answered.

* * *

She heard the challenge and immediately answered. Her father had always said never to back down.

* * *

A male demon disguised as a human sat at a desk trying to finish his work for the day. He was interrupted as a shiver ran down his spine as he heard a very feminine roar answer the challenge given by the known Lord of the Western Lands. He knew the female. This did not bode well for his family. It was then that he sensed his daughters unleashed aura encompassing the lands. Muttering a strong curse under his breath he quickly left heading for the shrine his family now called home.

* * *

She did not stray from the course she had chosen to take her home. She landed to sit in the Goshinboku on her family's shrine. Her father would return soon, she was sure. He would be able to explain this to her mother.

* * *

Sessho-Maru had heard the females answering roar. He was certain the whole city had. The strength was unknown to him but he did know it was strong. He kept his head down as he was still in his fathers' presence and recently disgraced. The feminine roar was the only one that sounded in response to his fathers challenge. He watched his father through his bangs that hid his shamed face. A flash of red in his fathers' eyes told him all he needed to know. This girl had become an enemy of his family. Most importantly though, she was enemy of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. 


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations 

She watched as her father's form came up the shrine steps before jumping down from the tree. He did not approve of her climbing trees so much. Her senses had her on the alert though ever since she had accepted that challenge.

"Daughter," her father greeted as he approached with a mask hiding his emotions from her.

"Father?" she returned in question with a slightly raised eyebrow. The two stared at each other both waiting for the other to betray their emotions.

"Why has there been a challenge issued by the Lord of the Western Lands that you accepted?" he asked calmly.

"Is that who issued the challenge?" she asked with the same calm tone. She had not expected a challenge that was clearly meant for her to be issued by the Western Lord. She let loose a small whimper that went unnoticed by her father as he revealed his anger.

"Haven't I told you never to accept a challenge so openly given?" he growled at her.

"You have said as such once but more often you have said never to back down from an issued challenge," she said calmly, never once backing down. "Plus, I will never ignore a challenge when it is clear they are challenging me."

"How do you know it was meant for you?"

"Because I knew a challenge was forthcoming after I defeated Sessho-Maru Takahashi and refused to kill him when he would not submit."

"You defeated the heir to the Western Lands?" her father asked as shock and fear swept over his gaze before anger took over and he attacked his daughter. She dodged knowing her father was truly angered and would not be adverse to harming the one who had angered him even though it was his own daughter.

* * *

He had trained the girl since she was a young pup until she had found the ability to defeat him in battle. He had not expected his daughter to surpass him so much that she would defeat the second strongest demon in the land. He kept taking swipes at his own daughter using his strongest attacks on his own flesh and blood. She dodged and shielded herself from every one though.

"Stand and fight!" he snarled at her.

"I think not father. I do not wish to harm you as of yet and that is what this would come to if I fought back."

He stood still as he heard his daughter speak. It calmed him to a degree but not before he had made another swipe at his daughter. This time, however, he connected, slicing his daughters' fair skin. He heard the growl she released before she attached him full force. With her second attack she had him submitting to her yet again.

"I do not wish to fight again till I feel I am ready to take your place father," she told him with a light growl. She could not take over his title until he either died or she killed him herself.

"What is going on out here?" a woman yelled from the doorway to the shrine.

* * *

She recognized her husband clearly but found the girl on top of him only vaguely familiar.

" Kagome and I were just practicing again, dear," her husband answered. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief as she eyed the girl on top of her husband. She had seen him in this pose many with his daughter many times as of late. This woman-child, however, looked nothing like her. This female had pointed ears like a demon, strange pale blue markings on her face as well as long pure white hair. The only resemblance was that she wore the same clothing she had seen her stepdaughter leave in earlier that day. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she turned her gaze back to her husband.

"That is not your daughter."

* * *

At those words he looked back to his daughter in shock. He had always been able to see through the human disguise she held up for her and her younger brother but his wife never had. His daughters downcast eyes told him his wife saw true, however. He let loose another curse as he realized what his daughter had done. 


	8. A Fathers Decision

**Chapter 8: A Fathers' decision**

"What do you mean she's your daughter? She looks nothing like Kagome!" an irate feminine voice rang from the kitchen. She sighed loudly though it was only audible to her. Both her father and stepmother were in the kitchen arguing about whether or not she was Kagome. For some reason her father had failed to inform his human wife that he and his daughter were demons. Growling lightly to herself she walked into the kitchen where the two adults argued.

"Would you both quit already?" she snarled at them. I am Kagome, stepmother. Father just failed to inform you that he and I are both demons. He thought you would reject us as you are a miko."

They both turned to look at her in shock. Her father had not known that she knew his reasoning behind their disguise. Her stepmother turned back to her husband with small tears glistening in her eyes. Before another word was said Kagome left the rome hoping to avoid the salty smell of her stepmothers tears.

* * *

He watched as many of his fathers workers passed in and out of the house. A female demon should not be this hard to find. It was almost as if she disappeared.

"Sessho-Maru," his fathers' voice pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to face him. "I need you to follow this demoness after school tomorrow. She is proving quite difficult to locate. Almost as if she doesn't exist."

"She was disguising herself as human until this afternoon, father."

"Never the less you will be following her."

"As you wish," he remarked as he bowed low to his father.

* * *

He knew where she was. His daughter always did have a thing for trees. He looked up into the branches of the Goshinboku and sure enough, his daughter sat in the higher branches.

"Kagome," he said calmly.

"Has she stopped?"

"Yes, will you come down please?" He barely flinched as he turned to find his daughter already standing behind him. He was not surprised. It just unsettled him to know his daughter had so far surpassed him in abilities that she had been able to defeat the heir apparent of the Western Lands. It had not been heard of. He turned around to find his daughter standing with downcast eyes.

"You have put our family in danger," he said watching her reaction. She did not make any movement. "Come."

He turned away knowing his daughter would follow. It was time she met the lord of the Western Lands.


	9. Meeting the Lord

**Chapter 9: Meeting the Lord**

He had turned back to the window to watch the courtyard again once his father had left him. He stood there watching for a time before a low growl escaped him. It was her. She walked silently behind another demon though this one was male. Her eyes were downcast meaning this male was higher in her pack. The bitch was apparently not the leader. He turned abruptly from the window to make his way down to the entry. He wanted to see this.

* * *

"We wish to meet with the Inu no Taisho and his heir if it pleases them." She stood slightly behind her father waiting as he did for the pair to appear. She had her aura held in check but she had not put her human disguise back on. Her father had released his. He said nothing as they waited. As they waited, she glanced around the hall making sure it was not apparent she was doing so.

A single curved staircase stood to her right leading to the upper stories as a darkened hall was on the opposite side. There were a few pieces of art in the room though there was nothing to take the visitors attention from the elaborate double doors in the center of the entry. They stood straight across from the front door. An elaborate carving of two transformed inus fighting to the death adorned those doors. In addition, those doors opened allowing a tall man, looking similar to her opponent from earlier in the day, to come through.

This man appeared older and more dignified than the male from before. She followed her father as they were both gestured to follow the man. She assumed the room was the man's study though she was slightly baffled as to why someone would own so many books. They covered almost every wall floor to ceiling in elaborate bookcases. The only wall left bare of books was the wall behind her where the two doors stood. However, on this side the carving was a depiction of two transformed inus curled up in rest next to each other. In the center of the room was a large desk where the older inu was now standing behind gesturing to two leather chairs in front of it while he made to sit in the one behind the desk.

"Please sit. My son will join us in a moment."

She did not sit but made instead to stand respectfully behind her father as he sat in one of the proffered chairs. A low warning growl almost escaped as she recognized the scent of the fourth person entering the room.

* * *

He glanced at the woman standing behind the males chair before turning to his father. He made a bow of respect to his sire before taking a seat in the other vacant chair.

"Now, what can I help you with?" the Inu no Taisho asked the male sitting in front of his desk.

"I do not know if you remember me, Kanaye, but I am Fudo Higurashi," the unknown demon answered. Sessho-Maru twice in one moment at the mans' sentence though he hid it well. First, he had addressed his father as a friend and the mans' surname was the same as the girl behind him.

"I remember you, Fudo," his father answered the other demon, "Though I do not recognize the beauty standing behind you."

"This would be my daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

She watched for the older demons reaction. Nothing gave a sign that he recognized her name. She almost said something but she was saved when her new enemy spoke up.

"She is the one whom I battled this afternoon, father," she heard him elaborate without declaring his defeat. She reluctantly held in her response to the Lords challenging growl as the words hung over the group.

* * *

Sessho-Maru was surprised when she did not respond as quickly to his fathers challenge as she did earlier. He could also tell though that she strained to hold in her response though she hid it rather well.

"Why do you not respond as you did earlier," he paused glancing briefly at his old friend, "female?" The girl did not answer though.

"She has been told to remain silent. Though she has already defeated me in battle she still listens to her father." His words made Sessho-Maru almost blanch with a show of emotion before he caught himself. He had heard of this Fudo from his father. Fudo was the only demon who had even come close to defeating his father. This had resulted in their strong friendship though his father had not spoken of the other demon in a long time.

"How could you allow a mere female to defeat you?" Sessho-Maru meant to keep the question to himself and thought he had until he noticed one shocked and two furious gazes turned his way.

"The person you call a mere female, Sessho-Maru, happened to defeat you this afternoon as well, my son." He gritted his teeth roughly at his fathers' reminder.

"She also happens to be my heir and will take over my lands," Fudo added for both him and his fathers benefit.

"Why has she not succeeded you if she already has the ability to defeat you?" Kanaye asked the girls father.

"I am unsure but I assume she wishes to find a mate first. Am I right, daughter?" he asked as he turned to half face the girl.

"You would be, father," she answered in a husky voice. It did not sound the same as he had heard earlier. He caught himself studying the girl before he managed to turn away. He gave himself a mental shake and made sure to turn back to the conversation.

"I need a male who will not submit to me and whom will eventually find the ability to defeat me so that I can be sure he is able to protect me," the bitch answered apparently in response to one of his fathers' questions. Something in him said he wanted to be sure that he was that one. He gave himself a mental shake in order to try to dislodge the thought.

"Do you still accept my challenge, girl?" Sessho-Maru mentally growled at himself for missing part of the conversation.

"I accept any challenge directed towards me, though, my father does not approve."

"Most likely because if you defeat me in battle it would mean you would take over the Western Lands. Am I correct, Fudo?" The other demon nodded his agreement. Sessho-maru and the others were surprised at the girls response.

"I do not wish to take over your lands, milord."

* * *

She could tell that none of the males had expected her to address the Inu no Taisho in that way. Though that is what he should be addressed as, they clearly had not expected her to do so.

"We could make sure the lands are not up for grabs in this battle." She slightly raised a brow at the lord in front of her as she noticed Sessho-Maru do the same.

"How so, milord?" she asked calmly.

"I will battle you for the right of being your mate."

This was not expected on her part or her fathers as he made to stand before she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She heard a faint growl from the Western Lords heir but ignored it for the moment. She studied the Lord critically for a moment as she ignored the two males closer to her. Though the Lord was obviously older with two sons, she could tell by his scent that he was currently unmated. He was eligible and seemed to be quite capable of breeding strong pups despite his age. He would not have been her first choice but if he could defeat her, he would do.

"I accept, milord."


	10. Starting of a Strange Obsession

Chapter 10: Starting of a Strange Obsession

Sesshomaru sat watching the two trying desperately hard to hide his rage. He managed for the most part. No one seemed to notice. That's what he thought until he caught the girl watching him. He scowled at her as she turned away. Her expression remained calm and collected. Their fathers were discussing the battle arrangements. She just stood staring out the window. He was mad as hell about the arrangement. It wasn't that he cared if his father found another mate. He just did not want this bitch for a stepmother.

* * *

She was not staring out the window as everyone in the room most likely thought. She was meditating in preparation for the battle ahead. She always went into a battle intending to win and this time would be no different. Everyone was engrossed in what they were doing. She had been watching Sesshomaru briefly sensing a rage he was trying desperately to contain. It did not surprise her much. Any male would be furious at the prospect of having a stepmother who could defeat you in battle. This would be her first actual mating battle. She had fought many male demons for the right to be her mate before but none of them were official as this one would be with her father and Sesshomaru as witnesses for each side. They stood as witnesses for each party to make sure everything went accordingly.

* * *

"That sounds fine. Daughter, would you come here?" Fudo said. As she reached his side he showed her the battle contract. He did not approve of the match but there was nothing he could do. It was between the two of them. He watched as his daughter signed the paper and bade everyone in the room to follow suit. Sesshomaru seemed rather reluctant as if he too did not agree with the pairing.

"Well," his old friend began, "the battle commences at midmorning tomorrow. I invite you both to rest here for the night."

Fudo nodded and a servant came to lead him and his daughter to their rooms for the night. They were next door to each other and he was forestalled from entering by his daughter.

"You do not approve, father," she said to begin.

"No, I do not."

"I am sorry father. It is not one I would wish for either. He is not my first choice but he would be a good choice none the less. He may not beat me." She said the last part with confidence as if she already knew the outcome.

"We shall see, daughter," he said as they both entered their rooms. 'Though I hope he does not,' he added silently to himself.

* * *

She did not sleep. She never did the night before a battle. She sat on the window seat in her room in lotus position. She was meditating in preparation. They would not see her in the morning either when they all came down to eat. Her father would explain as he knew her odd ways. Nothing would disturb her until the call for the fight to begin.

* * *

She was not the only one still awake however. Sesshomaru paced his room as he was unable to sleep. The fact that she would become his step-mother was not the only thing that bothered him about the battle. It was also the fact that she would be mated. It irked him that it was this thought that bothered him the most. He could not understand why he did not want the girl mated. He looked up from his thoughtful pacing to find himself in front of the girls room. His hand seemed to rise of its own accord as he would swear to anyone he did not tell it to. It tapped on the door lightly before lowering. He mentally sighed in relief as there was no response but instead of turning back for his room he found himself entering the girls' room without any permission. He reasoned with himself that he was only making sure that she was actually in the room.

He did not at first see anyone until his gaze passed the bed to look towards the window where there was a dark silhouette behind the curtains. As the drapes moved in the breeze of the open window they revealed the girl sitting there calmly with no sign of movement.

She wore a thin almost transparent sleeping yukata that glimmered in the moonlight. The fabric seemed to be black in color and accentuated her figure while contrasting beautifully with her pure white hair that was rare among Inus. He had not expected to see another Inu with the same color hair as his family. Her markings were pale in daylight but seemed to shine darkly in the moonlight.

The curtains blowing back across her form made him shake his head and realize that he had been staring. He growled lowly to himself before he remembered that she was not asleep. He looked back towards her but he did not sense any change in the female across the room. He cautiously made his way out of the room closing the door behind him. He shook his head as he stood outside the door in an attempt to clear his thoughts then continued on to his rooms to try for some sleep.

* * *

He watched unnoticed from down the hall as the young lord came out of the girls' room. 'Now that is a match I would approve of,' he thought to himself before returning to his rooms.

Dawn

He awoke reaching out ahead of him as if he was trying to catch something before he quickly pulled his arm back. He looked around as he sat up as if he was expecting to find something but there was nothing there. He let out a sigh louder than he normally would before getting up to prepare for the day.

Breakfast hour (7am)

Breakfast was almost a nonevent until he realized that the female was not present. He kept his silence as he normally did when he saw that both of the older males seemed to think nothing of it. It seemed strange but he made a mental note to find out the reasoning. Though he could not think at the moment how he would do this without being obvious.

Warning Bell (9am)

Sesshomaru watched as the preparations were made for the battle noting that there was still no sign of the girl. A bell sounded to let all know that the battle would commence within the hour. He took his place to watch but still couldn't help but wonder where she was.

Second Warning Bell (9:45am)

His father already stood at one end of the battle field. Everyone had been ready for the past fifteen minutes. The only one still missing was the girl.

"She must have gotten scared and ran," Inuyasha said from a seat behind his brother. Both Sesshomaru and Lord Fudo cast him a withering glare. Sesshomaru had no idea why he cared what his dimwit brother said about the girl but he couldn't help himself.

His father wore the traditional armor he always fought in during a mating battle. It was what he wore in the battle he fought for Sesshomaru's mother. As the second bell rang there was a gasp released by the crowd in the back causing everyone, including himself, to turn in curiosity.

She stood there dressed immaculately in dark blue haori and hakamas with armor that seemed to criss-cross across her chest. The haori and hakamas were not unadorned as they seemed to be at first glance. Black flames were embroidered along the left sleeve of the haori and the right leg of her hakamas. They blended nicely with the black flame symbol that adorned her forehead as it contrasted with her pale blue markings while also showing she was a taiyoukai.

Something stoked his curiosity about her marking. His curiosity only strengthened when he noticed the confused look on Lord Fudo's face as he watched his daughter. 'A father should know his daughter.' It was obvious that no one in the audience knew what the marking was as he looked around the crowd. The fires of his curiosity rose higher as he looked to his father and found a look that melded shock and fear together in one man that would never show either. She entered the battle field just as the bell rang to commence the battle.


	11. A Mating Battle

Chapter 11: A Mating Battle

He watched from his position on the field as the girl approached him. The marking was unexpected. He had thought he would never see it. He would not have suggested the battle for mating had he known. The black fire only adorned the females who were stronger than every reigning male in the nation. Only the heir to one of the four lands could defeat her. Fear struck him wholeheartedly when he remembered she had already defeated his eldest son. He had thought the black fire inu to be only a legend. He had never lived to know one. It was said that they only came when the time was right. What that meant no one knew. It seemed to him that the girl had no idea what she was though her battle armor suggested otherwise. As she stepped into fighting position he tried to hide his fear but felt it would do him no good. The bell to start sounded as both demons got into position.

* * *

She could smell the fear coming from the male in front of her and knew immediately that they would not mate. The battle commenced anyway but she still knew. Her patience was intact today. As such the Inu no Taisho made the first move. She could she his eyes were a dull pink as she dodged his first attack with ease. He continued attacking as his rage got the better of him.

She began to strike back hoping to end the battle quickly before the lord transformed. The battle seemed to the bystanders that it was becoming a dance. Each attacked the other but every shot was dodged.

* * *

It seemed to him to be a deadly dance that neither would survive. His fathers' eyes continued to bleed an even darker red as the fight wore on. It began to appear that they were evenly matched until they both transformed. He knew what to expect from his father. The Inu no Taisho was the largest inu demon known to this time. That was until the demoness grew to almost twice the size of his father. A shocked expression crossed his face as all in the audience heard an audible whimper come from the transformed dog demon that was the Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

The sound crossed his ears but he did not want to believe that his own daughter had evoked that sound from his old friend. He watched as the battle continued. It did not seem to him that Kanaye was fighting as he normally would. There was a desperate look in the smaller inus eyes as he made another swipe at the demoness.

* * *

He watched as she blocked his fathers' latest attack and proceeded to slash the taiyoukais muzzle before she bit the top of his neck like a mother would a disobedient pup. Everyone heard the growl demanding submission and even more clearly heard the whimper of submission. He stood leaving quickly as anger and relief both battled for the control of his emotions.

* * *

He slowly gained control of his body as both demons transformed back to their humanoid form. He panted slightly making sure to keep his head bowed in slight shame. He secretly wished for his own death as he headed back to his rooms.

* * *

She returned to her fathers' side nodding in respect. She did not expect her father to bow lower in return.

Something had changed during that battle. She wasn't sure she wished to know what but she knew it had to do with her victory.


	12. A New Home

Chapter 12: A New Home

She paced her rooms thinking. After her father had bowed to her she had left the fighting grounds. She had hoped to leave after the battle but something had led her back to the rooms she had stayed in the night before. Every time she turned around in her pacing she glimpsed herself in the mirror. Something had scared the Western Lord but she couldn't tell what. She had no significant markings, only the stripes on her cheeks. She stilled as a sharp knock on the door to the chambers and answered with an affirmative growl.

"You have been asked for in the lords' study, milady," a timid young inu demoness said upon opening the door. Kagome nodded calmly for the girl to lead the way and followed silently.

* * *

He waited in his fathers' study. Taisho had summoned him here shortly after the battle but had not yet spoken. He was about to question his father when the double doors opened admitting the odd female demoness and one of the servants.

"Lady Kagome, milord," the servant answered shyly to his questioning glare before exiting. Now he really did break the silence.

"What is the meaning of this, father?" he asked icily as he turned to his fathers back. The reigning lord turned calmly towards the two having regained his senses since the battle.

"The meaning of this, Sesshomaru, is that she will be staying here until she finds a mate or takes her fathers' place." Kagome calmly raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru glanced at her before turning a furious glare at his father. He was unable to keep his emotions hidden lately and he felt that it had something to do with this girl.

"And why is that?" he asked bitterly.

"For one I cannot allow her to roam free on my lands after she has defeated me so thoroughly. Her father has already agreed and headed home." The girl frowned slightly at this but no more. "And also I wish for you to spar with her instead of me for your training."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked with a low growl. He gave the girl a glare but she did not respond.

"She can train you far better than I can. Plus you have that bargain from when you fought her and lost against her at school yesterday," his father answered with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Sesshomaru knew that meant trouble if he argued. "You may both go. Kagome, Sakura will show you to your new rooms and your father will be sending your things along later today."

Sesshomaru turned to leave after hearing this and saw the bitch bow silently to his father before following suit. He quickly made his way to the dojo hoping to wear himself out with practice. Or at least gain control again.

* * *

She followed the servant girl to her rooms and asked her to wait as she changed into practice clothes. She felt that her battle with the taiyoukai this morning had not been enough. The girl, Sakura, led her to the dojo where someone seemed to be practicing already. 'Good,' she thought, 'someone to spar with.'

She entered the dojo after dismissing the girl and found herself face to face with a Sesshomaru that was ready for a sparing match.

* * *

He had turned to glare at the person interrupting his practice and found the girl standing there.

"What are you doing her?" he spat.

"Tch, manners milord," she answered earning her a shocked expression. "I merely came for a sparing match with someone. The battle this morning was not enough for me."

"Is anything enough for you?" he asked with disgust as he eyed her scant practice clothes. She wore a short tank that barely covered her stomach and low rise hakamas.

"My clothes are fine for practice thank you," she said noticing his look. "Shall we?"

He watched as she got into a fighting stance and did the same growling his ascension. She struck first to commence the fight though he blocked her from connecting her fist to his face. She continued attacking connecting more times than not. He growled dangerously at her. He used many counter attacks with no affect. He wasn't able to connect.

"Watch your temper," she said calmly when he continued to fight with his anger. "It will only weaken your attacks."

He growled refusing to listen to a female about how to fight and attempted to strike yet again. Not missing a step, she grabbed his arm and flung him across the room. She had him pinned and without a counter seconds later.

"Never attack out of anger or with any other emotion. It clouds your judgment during a battle. You can use your emotions in battle to make yourself stronger but never let them control you." She stood carefully then and held out a hand to help him up. He glared at her hand before pushing it away to stand on his own only to fall back down. She silently held out her hand again, waiting. He grudgingly took it and allowed her to help him to his rooms.

* * *

He tried to ignore her as they walked though her scent of a night of summer rain distracted him. When he felt how soft and dry her skin was despite the sparing session he growled silently to himself as he himself was dripping with sweat. He directed her to his rooms and expected her to leave him there. Instead she led him through the door to the hot springs situated next to his rooms. She helped him to sit in the hot springs after he had managed to remove his pants when she had turned her back.

"Sit near the edge," she instructed calmly and sat behind him with her legs dangling in at his sides. He tensed for a moment when he felt her hands on his shoulders. "Relax."

It took him a moment but he eventually did. It felt wonderful as she used her small soft hands to work all the tension and knots out of his neck and shoulders. She instructed him to lie at the side of hot spring after a while. He wrapped a towel around himself and did as he was told. She then continued the sweet torture on the rest of his back before moving on to his legs. He almost fell asleep before she stopped.

"You will spar with me in the morning and evening. Twice every day," she informed him as she stood to leave. "This," she gestured at him on the floor, "will happen only so long as you are unable to stand after the matches. And don't attempt to fake it. I will know if you do."

He growled softly at himself for enjoying her ministrations so much once she left before calmly turning back to bathe himself in the springs.

* * *

Her rooms were near Sesshomarus' though they were not connecting. She made her way to her own bath chambers to calm herself. She planned on keeping herself detached from everyone. It did not seem to be working very well however. She had thought that secluding herself would work. Apparently not very well though. 


	13. Improvement

Chapter13: Improvement

He barely got his attack in as their match continued. The next move he made shocked him as he actually struck the female. He was soon defeated yet again by the strange demoness though.

"Very good. You're improving," she stated as he stood on his own after one of their matches for the first time. It had only been a little over a month but he was improving quickly. He grunted in reply then watched as she left. He frowned slightly as he remembered what she said about the massages she had been giving after each lesson. With a slight growl he reprimanded himself for his disappointment. He silently left the dojo and made his way to his own rooms.

* * *

She slid down the back of her door to sit on the floor then rested her head on her knees. She sighed quietly to herself. Nothing seemed to be going her way. She had managed to prevent any real friends so far but Inuyasha's group had moved to sit under her tree at lunch. She adamantly ignored them but they still persisted.

Another problem was that this Naraku kid had started following her around at school. She ignored him as well but he was unrelenting. She sighed quietly to herself as she stood and went to her sparing corner. It wasn't where she spared with an actual person but she practiced all her fighting moves in that corner to work on improving her skills, accuracy, and speed. It was just an empty corner but it served its purpose. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and began her sparing match.

* * *

Sesshomaru had a problem. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. He would watch her when near her and when he wasn't near her she was constantly in his thoughts. He felt he should be spending more time with her not only when they were sparing. He heard his beast growling in agreement. He was alone in his room and allowed himself a grin. It was a manic grin that any would run from if they saw. He started pacing his rooms as he got caught up in his thoughts of the demoness.

AN: Sorry this one is so short. I promise I have longer chapters coming. I'm on a roll right now. I think anyway. Just so you all know I write everything down on paper first so I have more chapters but I need to type them up first. I'm almost caught up with myself though. Glad everyone likes it. Any suggestions will be taken and thought through if you like. Also to the one who asked for a story between Inutaisho and Kagome, I'll think about it. It may take me a while though. Ja ne.


	14. Sweetheart?

Chapter14: Stalker

She was being followed again. It had been happening every day lately. She knew it was Naraku. He had been following her around for the past month. Growling lightly to herself she quickly turned around coming face to face with the spider demon.

She looked at him with a withering glare, mentally telling herself that he didn't look half bad. He had wavy shoulder length black hair and a handsome face. He didn't have nay markings like most demons though.

"Why are you following me?" she asked adding a nasty bite to her voice. His expression didn't change from the obvious leer as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Because I find you quite alluring, Sweetheart."

At the quiet endearment she let out a low warning growl as her eyes flashed a dangerous red. He made a big mistake when instead of backing off he licked gently in the hollow behind her ear.

She let the growl rise louder in her throat as she threw out a leg to bring the spineless bug to his knees and then put him in a strong head lock for a few minutes cutting off his air supply. He sputtered a few times in an attempt to breathe while he brought up his hands in a hope to release himself. She turned her head to lock her teeth at the base of his neck and waited for him to still. When he didn't stop struggling she clamped her teeth down harder drawing a light amount of blood. The spider demon then slowly began to still as he let out an almost inaudible whimper. She calmly released him as she regained control. As she rose she lingered by his ear to quietly whisper, "Never call me sweetheart."

She stood quickly and spat on his cheek before turning away with a slight smirk. However, she did not get far as she collided with a well muscled chest that had been standing directly behind her. She looked up to find Sesshomaru looking slightly shocked though he was attempting to hide it. He was almost succeeding as well but not quite. With her smirk gone she raised a delicate brow in question as the young demon lord looked down at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked calmly. She watched as he almost shook himself before he returned to his normal icy expression. He let out a barely audible grunt before quickly turning and walking away from her. She had heard the slight hint of an affirmative in his voice though. Her lips quirked for a second in triumph before the look disappeared. She looked back toward the spineless creature on the floor to that he was still trying to regain his breath and saw a crowd of startled onlookers. She shook her head slightly as she turned to walk away and ignored the cheers coming from some of the girls in the crowd.

"Great, now they like me without knowing me," she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Sesshomaru sat quietly on the roof. He looked to be staring off into space if anyone had seen him. He hadn't expected himself to go run to the girl thinking to rescue her when he heard the growl. He knew it had only been a warning growl but it had still made him run. The idea of someone threatening her angered him. It was unsettling though when he had gotten there and found the girl taking care of things herself. He would rather have done it for her.


	15. Secret Admirer and Jealousy

Chapter 15: Secret Admirer and Jealousy

She sat in her normal lunch time tree. She was alone still but not as much as she would have liked. Inuyasha's group sat on one side of her tree having taken up residence there while another group of people sat around the base of the rest of her tree. These were all either weak human girls or lesser demoness' that wanted her to protect them or just plain admired her. Across the school yard there was a whole group of males, mostly demons, who seemed to be trying to get her attention. At this point in time though, it wasn't working. She was pissed and had put on her headphones turning them up as loud as her ears could tolerate hoping to block out the noise of everyone talking about her.

* * *

He sat on the roof of the school. No one would find him there and he could watch her without being detected. It seemed that she was still adamant about ignoring everyone. He could hear her music blaring enough to hurt his ears from this distance and wondered how she could stand it.

He noticed he was not the only one watching and let out a possessive growl. It was not intentional but it did get rid of stares being given by most of the male demons. He smirked quietly to himself before he noticed which males did not turn away. The two other princes of the lands still stared at the demoness he had just openly put a claim to. A third watched slyly from a corner of the courtyard but Sesshomaru did not recognize the other demon.

The two princes he had recognized continued staring openly. He was not sure if the third was an actual prince of the lands or just a very bold demon but it did not matter in his eyes.

* * *

He eyed what seemed to him to be an angel in demon form. He knew he was being subtle but he also knew that he was being watched and not by the glorious female in the tree. He had never seen such a beautiful female before and continued watching her as he ignored the other male. There had never been a woman to so easily catch his attention before either. She hadn't even noticed him and already he could not tear his gaze away.

The one watching him had let out a possessive growl as if he had already claimed the female but he could tell from her seclusion and scent that no one had yet claimed her. He would never let his female sit in a tree alone like that and he did not think that any other demon would either. She seemed to be very well educated considering the prestige of this school and the fact that she was writing vigorously. He also sensed that she was very powerful but also gentle and kind from her aura. All were qualities of an ideal mate. There were very few of those that were not already mated or dead in this age. Having made his decision he pushed himself away from the wall and made his way to the school as he quickly thought of a plan.

* * *

She was so caught up in her writing that she at first did not see the single rose petal that had brushed against the marking on her right cheek before landing in the crease of her notebook. As her hand brushed it and it started to fall to the ground she grabbed it quickly with one hand and brought it to her startled gaze. She stared at the soft petal for a full minute before she looked around in an attempt to find where it had come from. When she could not find where it came from by sight she brought it closer to see if she could recognize the scent on it.

It of course smelled like a rose but it also had another distinct scent that she could not quite recognize. It was obviously male but she had never met this male before. She could detect a hint of his intentions from his scent as well and could find nothing false or threatening. It was quite refreshing and got her thinking.

* * *

He had seen the rose petal fall in the precise way a wind demon would be able to control. This told him what kind of demon his opponent was at least. He snarled to himself as the girl brought the petal up so she could sniff it wishing silently to himself that he had been the one to give it to her. An idea struck him as the woman let show a slight smile before it was hidden again behind her mask. She tended to keep her features as unchanging as stone rather than let anyone know her emotions. It was similar to what he did though he hid his behind a hatred for any other creatures as well. He frowned slightly to himself before he turned to leave the school so he could put his plan into action.

* * *

Fudo had already told his old friend about his suspicions with their two youngsters. The Inutaisho did not seem to agree entirely but he still had acknowledged the signs.

He had finally managed to get a day off to explain things to his wife. He had tried before but with everything happening so quickly there had not been time. She had seemed to understand well though he knew he would have to be careful with her from now on. He finished putting the groceries away as turned to head into the living room. He had decided to let his wife relax today as well and was doing the housework himself.

He stopped as he heard a soft knock on the front door and knew immediately that this was not a normal house call. He made his way to the door with his suspicions held in check as he tried not to get his hopes up. It was not who he had expected, however, as he opened to door to greet the young man who had come calling and invited him in trying to hide the shocked expression that was trying so hard to break through.


	16. Flowers

**Chapter 16**: Flowers

He watched his angel from afar. She had captivated him and yet he still did not know her name. It was strange. Normally the girls were running after him. She was always sitting in her tree surrounded by a large group of students which she completely ignored. He had also watched as she had glared down anyone who dared to try and talk to her. Something wasn't right with that but he was sure there was a reason and he intended to find out what.

* * *

It was almost as if she was attracting every male in the school. She kept finding flowers and love notes in her locker or there would be flowers delivered to her classes. The school principal got so tired of it that she had all of them forwarded to the Taisho manor. The signed love notes were mostly from a wolf demon named Koga along with that annoying spider demon, Naraku. She had all those sent back to the sender though they still persisted. Apparently they couldn't take a hint. Any of the gifts that she found from them she sent to any girls that knew had crushes on the two males. Thankfully both of the males attracted many females to them or at least one in Koga's case. Ayame looked quite pleased when she found the flowers each time.

There were some gifts that were harder to get rid of though. There were some that were marked anonymous. They outnumbered any of the signed ones. None of them seemed to be from Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Those two did not seem to be attracted. Inuyasha had a girlfriend anyway. She wasn't sure about Sesshomaru though. Some of the cards that were signed anonymous always came with a single rose petal. She figured this person had been the one to give her the rose petal from before. She didn't know the male but she did keep his cards and not just because she couldn't send them back. They were nice to read.

The other cards that kept were mainly out of curiosity. They just said 'Love' at the bottom with no signature. They didn't even say anonymous. There was also no scent on the cards. She thought that one almost identified the sender but she still could not place him. She read it just now having recently found it in her locker.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I loved what you did to that devil of a spider the other day though I wish heartily that I had been there to protect you. You should not have to dirty your beautiful hands on such a being. You had on a gorgeous smirk as you turned away from that disgusting fiend. I know that I have not sent you flowers. I don't know your favorite though. If you could tell the elder Taisho brother I am sure I would be able to get it out of him. Him and I have an… agreement. If you do not wish to reveal such a thing to him I understand. I am sure I could find out another way. I wish I could be standing beside you at this moment. I would love to run my fingers through that lovely white silk flowing around your beautiful face. For now though I can only imagine as I watch you from afar._

_ Love,_

She had searched the whole paper searching for some kind of signature, even the word anonymous, but it was all missing from the page. She sighed sadly before putting the note in her pocket.

She silently debated with herself whether or she wanted to help this male. If she did she knew he would pursue her further. She would also be able to find out who he was eventually. She gently smiled to herself as she turned to head home having made her decision.

* * *

He watched her carefully during battle that evening. He knew about her many admirers. He had been able to get in more and more blows as they continued sending her gifts. He let the thought that he may be able to defeat her soon if this continued.

* * *

She continued with the sparing match. Her concentration was as good as ever though it looked as if Sesshomaru thought otherwise. She had decided to let him start getting the better hand a bit more to see how he would react. As she had seen with most male demons he was, of course, getting cocky. He had taken longer than any other but he still did. Having decided she was tired of playing games she pulled out all the stops and had him on his back within the next two minutes.

* * *

He grunted as he landed on the dojo floor with the annoying bitch on top of him. 'Of course,' he thought to himself growling, 'she was acting.' He watched her walk away as he made to stand. The woman was infuriating. However, he let loose a confused look before he could stop himself when he heard her whisper quietly one word before she disappeared completely out the door.

"Orchid."

* * *

She woke the next morning to find her room filled with Orchids. They were all beautiful. What amazed her most was that they appeared so quickly as if her admirer had known what her answer would be. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before looking again thinking she was imagining things. As she opened her eyes again she found that all the flowers were still there while she also found another pinned to a note that was sitting in her lap on the covers.

_My dear Kagome,_

_Thank you for letting me know your favorite. This beautiful flower matches you perfectly. The beauty of it is enchanting, as are you._

_ Love,_

She set the note gently on her nightstand as a small smile graced her features. She sniffed the single flower quietly as she stood. Once on her feet she was surrounded by a swirl of the flower petals that she so loved. Laughing she spun around in circles letting the delicate petals caress her bare skin until they had all landed on the ground to lay still. Her smile stayed as she made her way to do her morning routine. A very quiet humming could be heard coming from her rooms as well, showing a very happy demoness for those had never been heard to hum even as children.

**_AN: Sorry I sometimes take so long with updates. I think I've been doing better. I almost have the next chapter. And sorry if you don't like how fast things are going. Love normally takes time. Most of you will find this out on your own. The next one will hopefully be up before New Years but I give no guarantees._**


	17. Again?

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

**Chapter 17: Again?**

He growled quietly to himself as he watched his angel from afar. He could hear the humming that said she was very happy. He knew it was not because of him as she had been humming since she walked through the school doors. He would have to take this to the next level.

* * *

She was quite shocked when she read the note from anonymous that afternoon. He wished to meet her…

My lovely angel,

_I have watched you from afar with my affection for you growing stronger each day. I no longer think that I can go on without meeting you face to face. I _hope_ that you will agree to see me. I will be waiting beneath that lovely tree you love to sit in this evening at seven o'clock. If you will consent I would also like to take you for dinner. Please meet me my angel. Grant my prayer?_

Anonymous

The rose petal was tucked in as always but she let it fall to the floor once she finished reading. This was not what she expected though she knew it had been bound to happen. But did she wish to meet this one? His intentions appeared to be true and she could scent no danger. Perhaps she would give him a chance.

* * *

She never got to do so though. During their battle that night Sessho-Maru seemed to have found a new strength. He was blocking all of her attacks and connecting with more of his own. 'he must have been practicing outside of our own sessions,' she thought to herself as he landed a fierce blow to her side.the hit had sent her flying across the dojo to the near wall. She did not stay down for long though. She only got to make a few more attacks which he blocked before he managed to hit her alongside her head sending her slying roughly into his father who stood in the doorway. She looked up with a proud smirk at the Inu no Taishou before giving in to the darkness.

* * *

Kanaye looked up to his son in shock. Sesshomaru gazed back with his normal cold gaze waiting for his father to say something. The inu lord only stood there gaping like a fish out of water though.

"Father?" he asked quietly attempting to gain his fathers attention. Kanaye shook his head to bring himself back. He glanced to the girl at his feet then back to his son.

"You…you defeated the black fire demoness," he stated. Sesshomaru nodded calmly though he was confused at what his father called the girl. He was even more shocked at what his father said next though. "Can you do it again?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's not much but at least I'm updating this one again. I'm really sorry for the long delay but I had major writer's block with this one. I couldn't think of anything. With all the ideas popping into my head now though I should have a few more chapters coming and maybe I will be able to finish this one. 250th year is also coming along nicely. If you're wanting to read either of my other two stories though I can't garuntee that they will be continued anytime soon. I am extremely stuck on those ones. If anyone has any ideas they can send them. But otherwise if I can't figure out a way to continue them I may just delete them so that they're not just there gathering dust. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and hopefully I can finish two of them at least. After these two are finished though I may not be writing for a while. I want to try and write something that I could possibly get published. We'll see what happens. For now please continue reading and enjoy. And again sorry for the long delay.


	18. Black Fire Inu

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

**Chapter 18: Blakc Fire Inu**

Kagome woke with a roaring headache. She wasn't quite sure what had happened but the last thing she remembered was sparing with Sessho-Maru. She didn't think he would have actually managed to defeat her so that option was probably out. Unless he had defeated her somehow. She then sat up in shock as the memory came flooding back to her. In the next moment though the way the room was suddenly spinning had her falling back onto the bed again making her head pound. Or was that just footsteps? It did feel like hands were checking her for a fever. She didn't get to figure it out though as darkness shrouded her sight once more sending her into a deep slumber.

"You had to of hit her pretty hard Sessho-Maru,"

Kanaye said when he met his son in his office. The boy was just staring calmly out the window. "She's been out for two days though the healer said she shot up in bed this morning before passing out again."

"Hn," was the only reply he received. Kanaye only shook his head before continuing on to his desk. His eldest was always the quiet one ever since Inuyasha was born. "Why did you call me here, father?"

Kanaye let loose a sigh bringing him to the attention of his heir. Sessho-Maru turned towards his father. It was then that he saw that his father was truly stressed.

"Kagome is no ordinary demoness," Kanaye began. Sessho-Maru merely raised a thin brow in interest. "Her marking shows her to be one of the rare Black Fire Inus. They have not been seen in many years. They were once one of the most powerful breeds among demons. That was until they just disappeared one day right near the end of a world war where they were about to win. Almost as if they were taken because they were gaining too much power. It was thought that they were extinct, but then during some of the worst times a female of the breed would appear and mate with the heir of one of the four lords. Shortly after that any current wars would escalate until they came to an abrupt halt. They were so rare in fact that there was once a war over whether or not they even existed."

"Why would one come now? And what does this have to do with me?" Sessho-Maru asked emotionlessly.

"I have no idea why one would come now. But it has to do with you because it is said that once she has surpassed her father only her future mate will ever be able to defeat her. You have already defeated her, though not in a proper mating battle, she is destined to become your mate. If you do not mate her or defeat her in an official mating battle the the world may fall into chaos," Kanaye answered. It hadn't taken all that long to relate the legend to his son. Sessho-Maru did not say anything for quite some time. Kanaye almost thought that his stubborn eldest son had just accepted the facts.

"I will not fight her for mating rights. This Sessho-Maru neither wants nor does he need a mate. Especially not her," Sessho-Maru bit out blithely. With that said he turned and left the room. Kanaye sat stunned. His son would be the only one able to defeat her. If he did not mate her and no proper mating battle took place but it did not become known that she had already been defeated then there may still be a chance. He did not dare to hope on that matter though. His thoughts kept revolving around how his son had just declared basically that he would never mate. This did not bode well for the Western Lands.

* * *

Sessho-Maru stood staring down at the girl. He could see no sign of her marking though it had been there as plain as day when she had fought his father. He had no idea why he had told his father no to mating her. She was the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. She was strong and quiet. He had seen evidence of her elegance in her fighting style and the way she spoke with his father. He had seen how she dealt with that offensive spider demon. She isolated herself from everyone. The only exception was himself and then only barely. Other than that she only had those letters from secret admirers that he had seen. He did not like the ones with the rose petals. He knew of isolation and regretted it. He did not wish for her to have to go through the same. Maybe he could get her to come out of isolation with him. She seemed like she may be willing. All he needed was to make her willing to do so with him.

He had slowly been gaining her attentions. He knew she was looking for a mate who could make her submit. She probably would not want to be dominated though. If he continued with his plan that he had started earlier then this may be easier than he originally thought. Especially if his father was right and the girl would only be able to take him as a mate now. He should have a better chance now. The next step would be needed soon.


End file.
